


Draco’s Change of Heart

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Draco’s Change of Heart

* * *

You were making your way to your house common room when you were all but slammed into a wall. “What the bloody hell?” You groaned. There had been no warning whatsoever before another body collided with yours.

Pinning you to the hard stone by your arms was Draco Malfoy. His hands were on your biceps, almost painfully. You’d had a short relationship the beginning of the year, and it had fallen apart. You couldn’t take the secrets, or his outbursts. “Just shut up!” He spat, making your eyes go wide.

“You’re the one who is forcing me to be here!” You hissed, narrowing your eyes at him. Seeing the pain, and the confusion, your look softened. “Draco?” You breathed, a look of worry on your face. Just because things ended, didn’t mean your feelings had.

“I let them in.” He had tears streaming down his face, and his jaw was clenched. “I let them in, and Dumbledore is dead.” He told you, breaking your heart.

Blinking, you tried to process that information. “W-what?” You asked, quietly. He wasn’t making any sense.

Swallowing, his eyes locked with yours. “Run.” His voice was full of pleading. “Just. Run.” There was nothing in his words, or tone, that gave you any hints as to what he was talking about.

You shook your head. “Come with me.”

“I can’t.” He said regrettably. “I can’t take back the mayhem and chaos that’s about to take over Hogwarts, but I can protect you.” Draco pulled you into a tight hug, kissing you at the same time. “Run.” He pushed you away, shoving you towards your house common room. “Fast.” He urged you before turning and rushing away.


End file.
